


Priestess au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, F/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Is based on drabbles and ideas I toss around on my blog. Anyway, if djinmer4 has a saner Frollo character aka church Kurt then why not make a priestess Kate to rival and make him go a bit cray cray here?
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

When you compare water to wine what´s your first thought? Freshwater can sate your thirst, but, wine can appease your sense more than water and most of the times, people like to imagine the Church is the wine of this metaphorical question, however, what if people start to prefer water?

The temple of Zaorva goes by many names but gets strength in Asia, Africa and South America, their mission is so simple that many people are getting trouble in understanding any imaginary hidden meaning of this organization. The temple prompts to helping those who are in need. Of course, some speculate what´s their ending goal? Again, help those who are in need.

Karcist Szardos is the head inquisitor and has his fair share of people wishing to rival to the Church, his Church and in the field, however, not even his blind faith can stop him from seeing the obvious. The temple of Zaorva is getting attention and many leaders of Europe are considering in let unities arrive in their land.

Karcist Szardos could very well send someone to investigate what´s their ending game truly is? Are they hoping to sacrifice someone to get power? Not uncommon and the Church of Desmorar tried that a few years ago only to be brutally massacred by the Church and Karcist is ready to do the same with this temple of Zaorva. 

“Magic water? Right...” Karcist rolls his eyes and infiltrates on the Oasis of this unity of the temple without a problem, in fact, now he thinks about...for someone to claim to have magic water the security is lacking. “They know is fake and don´t even bother”

“Yeah that could be an explanation or...maybe there´s another option” a woman with white robes with soft blue designs (it appear to be a flower if Kurt is not mistaken) greets him politely. “Wanna know what´s the other option is?”

Karcist can´t teleport and is immobilize now as the area changes to something worthy of any nightmare. 

“Because ...those waters don´t work if they don´t want and even less so if they don´t like you” she speaks and his golden eyes notice the water morph something and all he can see is darkness now.

When Karcist opens his eyes the man is at the Church´s headquarters with a note attached to his hand. “Hello, Karcist, next time be more polite, love, Kate Pryde”

Karcist is in need of blood right now to quench his thirst. It seems water wins over wine ...this time.


	2. Part 2

Brother Piotr is currently doing his chore, folding and delivering the clothes for the youngsters as is a nice exercise and escapism from Karcist Szardos who is not in a great mood lately as one can imagine thanks to his foul idea of stealing the enemies sacred water to disprove them and this backfires on Karcist and on the church spectacularly and of course, Kurt Szardos is not taking this lightly. 

Sister Alisson is also avoiding looking at the Karcist as his mood is getting erratic and his bed activities, without giving the gory details, are getting a bit rougher than usual even to Alisson´s tastes and that´s a surprise as the woman sure does like kinky sex.

An awkward silence remains until opening the door of the children room number 47, Bobby Drake appears with a sheepish expression, sadly, if it was to cause some comfort and lighthearted mood, it proved impossible as Alisson points at Bobby´s face with words and accusation directed as Karcist Szardos. “Was...him, wasn´t it?”

And Bobby looks at the reflection of his face on the surface of a shinning object he was holding without realizing, the image is a bit twisted but he can see the bruise just fine. Bobby sighs and explains himself. “No, he didn´t hit me, he is in a bad mood, but, he didn´t hit me...I feel” Piotr and Alisson exchange glares as Sister Dazzler has a remedy to alleviate the bruise and this makes Bobby explains himself...again.

“Guys, I was delivering some news in regards ...the temple of Zaorva, Germany and France want a unity of the temple in their territories and want the Church to play nice...look, he didn´t hit me or anything but he looked really scary when I gave this news and I fall on the ground and formed this bruise, no, he is not making me say this and no, he didn´t bribe me...he scared me enough to make me fall...still bad through but not as if he goes out of his way to hurt the members of the cleric” the yet is added silently and the 3 adults are pondering about what to say.

Sister Dazzler applies the ointment and the silence continues. “Look, what you guys think it will happen, for real, this time?” Bobby asked showing the doubts on his face as suddenly the temple of Zaorva seems nicer(there´s no scary Karcist there) but of course, the church does not let you leave...so easily. (Is possible to leave, as Wanda got it, but, she was a special case and not sure if Bobby would be given the same courtesy)

“...We have to ask, is he” Alisson begins calmly once having no excuse to hold anything or fold anything to avoid this topic. “upset about a new popular temple or is he upset about that woman?”

Brother Piotr feels that he should at very least defend his good friend(he didn´t hit Bobby, as the man swear more than once and Bobby is prone to fall for strange accidents. Karcist Szardos is not the type to slap someone and leave...no, he can be much worse, so, Brother Piotr believes Bobby´s words here) about such wordless accusation. “This temple of Zaorva is saying that exist a being more powerful than Apocalypse and that´s a great sin in this church, so, of course, Kurt is upset”

Bobby and Alisson exchange looks and now are slowly looking at Piotr as if waiting for him to contradict himself. “And in regards of that woman, Kate, right? he was wrong in steal their magic water but I think Karcist Szardos is worried about their power and want to see and understand what they are up. What´s their end goal”

Meanwhile, Karcist Szardos is no longer pacing on his private room as his tail is moving back and forth as his hand is holding a picture of the woman he meets briefly in that unity of the temple of Zaorva.

“Katherine Anne Pryde, resident of Ultramar, joined the temple of Zaorva at 13 years old” his hoarse voice speaks filling the empty room for a moment. “no more information is available to the public...What else this temple is hiding and this time how to attack them?” his golden eyes meet with the doe eyes of the woman in the picture. “And you...Katherine Anne Pryde...what you got yourself involved now...”


	3. Part 3

(I wanted to make their confrontation or one side confrontation as it is, so, here we go)

Queen Judith Felix is the first female ruler of Ruritania, a country so powerful that rivals to Germany in the EU is a nation that the Church has a deep and rich story, so, when the Queen Judith´s nephew, Sam Felix, demonstrates abilities considered as blessing, of course, the Church was hoping to strength, even more, their bonds with Ruritania´s royalty by having the said nephew on the group, however, to everyone´s surprise, and utter distaste, Queen Judith is also interested in that phoney temple, if you ask to the Church that´s it, the temple of Zaorva is a second and viable option to Ruritania and Karcist Szardos is not happy.

Karcist Szarods in the waiting room, not even the Karcist can barge in the throne room, wearing his best outfit and sure enough charming everyone in the waiting room. Yet, his golden eyes snap from the lovely assistant who was offering him drinks (and flirting with him quite obviously) to see the second person entering in the waiting room with big eyes in awe at her surrounders as if she never went to a palace before. Maybe she hasn´t.

The guard is guiding her to her destination call the attention of the assistant and announced “Kate Pryde, the priestess of Zaorva is here” and making the typical Ruritanian salute as is the protocol the man leaves the priestess who is gazing everything in awe still. Karcist Szardos is looking at her, but, not with awe.

She´s wearing a white top, exposing her skin and the muscles she has (not ripped as some of the Church Heavy hitters, but, she certainly have some muscles) a white long skirt in a V cut and flower necklace adorning her delicate neck, and of course, her hair is so loose and ...fluffy (Karcist shakes his head at this, this woman is his competition and a heathen, no fluffy hair can change that even if is really fluffy)

“So, you´re the priestess of Zaorva? Is a bit role for someone so young” Karcist begins wanting to rile her up, get some information and stop the mighty desire to run his fingers on her fluffy hair. What if she was a member of the Church? (pointless what if won´t help)

“Yes, I´m and you´re the Karcist of the Church a role really fit for someone so old as you!” she shines a bright smile and Karcist is not happy with her response. “Have you been in Ruritania before?”

“Yes, the Church...” he stops as Kate shakes her head and tries again. “Not for the Church, for you, have you been here for yourself? Tourism perhaps?” and now Kurt flashes her devious smiles and replies “Yes, as matter of fact, I did”

The big doors connecting the throne room are open and both representants are called. Kate is a bit nervous and is something clear to see, and Karcist, maybe taken by her fluffy hair, tries to comfort her (well, he knows he´ll win this case...) “The Queen is not irrational, you know, she won´t make you bow or recite poems of 15 century like some of the old Queens in Europe...you don´t need to be nervous” and his golden eyes notices her doe eyes calming down a bit(her hand still twisting bits of her skirt showing a bit more of her soft skin) “which is good cause I´m not great with poems” Kurt concludes.

Judith Felix looks even more radiant than ever and her new haircut sure makes the woman stand out(to be fair, she´s the Queen that´s a given at this point) and is on her throne. Kate gulps loudly and Karcist smirks inwardly as he knows the outcome already.

Kate notices how Judith and Kurt share a look and this prompts the young woman to giggle a little, yes, they have fucked. The moment is cut short as Karcist gazes back at Kate and the Queen is showing respect at the Priestess.

“As you know, Ruritania has a different system and I´ve decided that my nephew shall be the next ruler of my kingdom and I need him to have the best education possible, a few months ago, my nephew waken an ability and while we celebrated it...my sister in law makes a very important commentary” Judith stops to catch her breath and continues “is it a mutation or magic?” and her eyes travel to Kate much to Karcist´s dismay. “We have history to the church and we´re one of the biggest allies, but, we´ve also known about Zaorva, Celestial mother and patron of magic...and if my nephew is truly a magician...I´ll want the best for him” and now Karcist is ready to reply.

“If you´re unsure of your nephew condition, let me assure you, that no matter if he is a mutant or a wizard, the Church has great magician attached, for example, Scarlet Witch...my ex-wife” Karcist spoke looking at Kate with a smug expression but Kate is in awe again.

“Scarlet Witch? Wow, I heard she left the Church...Scarlet Witch!” and is no need to ask if Kate is a fan of Scarlet Witch. Judith has a similar expression.

“And we also have Magik” Karcist concludes and this time only Kate has an awe expression, which may not be a good signal for Karcist. Better go to plan B “and what the Temple of Zaorva have?”

“We have many names, if that´s what you are asking, We have Storm” now Karcist almost fall down. Storm, the future Queen of Wakanda? “We have Nico Minoru, we have Polaris and...” she trails off looking shyer now “ we have Shadowcat” and she points at herself. And now Karcist´s jaw drops. The same at the Queen. Both for different reasons.

“I heard tales about the witch shadowcat, is an honour to have you here” The Queen nods in form of respect to the witch who is not sure of the costumes but takes a courtesy anyway.

(Wanda told once to Kurt when she was picking Talia for a trip, about Shadowcat´s doing and how she defeated basilisks on her own)

“You´re Shadowcat? That´s impressive, truly, tell me, when you were facing those basilisks...what prompts you to fight and win in that scary scenario?” Karcist asked a bit condescending to a woman...who defeat basilisks.

She offers a polite smile and goes. “My witts, a bit of luck and years of training and of course, I´m still under Zaorva´s grace” she has a beaming smile and Karcist is not impressed.

“And while it must be nice to stay under her grace, in the Church, we don´t require luck and certainly don´t encouraged people to fight Basilisks and yes, it is sure impressive, but, the future King of Ruritania deserves better” Karcist states in a persuasive method “the Church taught us how to use your powers and brains for real-life situation”

Queen Judith looks at Kate who gulps again and tries one last time. “My time defeating Basiliks was a necessity for the place where I was, we wouldn´t encourage students to face big ass snake...we´re not Hogwarts. We accept mutants, witches and what comes between...As I´m a mutant and a witch”

Queen Judith nods and is now pondering for a moment. “I already made my decision...my nephew will go to the Church” Karcist offers a grateful smile to Judith and a smug to Kate, however, the Queen continues “however, the Temple of Zaorva is not unheard by my people and more and more wizards and mutants here wish for another alternative...Priestess of Zaorva, I would like to propose a unity in Ruritania for the next wizard”

And is the final straw as Karcist is flabbergasted at this revelation. He wins but Kate didn´t lose either.

As they leave, Karcist is an ok mood(he won but is not as satisfying as he was hoping). Kate still have the fluffiest hair and is really unfair.


	4. Part 4

(Something short to explain about Shadowcat, the witch)

Scarlet Witch was having a nice cup of tea, a tradition she never gets over, and is looking at the streets of Budapest from her two stores house in a half state of wakeness and sleepiness (the tea is helping her coming to her senses, but, she still debates if she should return to the bed right now) when, out of blue, her cellphone begin ringing with a loud ringtone that belongs to one person, her EX-husband.

“If I don´t answer...he´ll ring until...he comes here” she grumbles a bit annoyed now as she knows that going back to the bed is now not feasible thanks to her EX-husband.

She takes the phone and does not mask her unfriendliness tone nor Karcist Szardos seems to care for that or hide his own displeasure. “What do you want, Kurt?” Wanda replied bemused and Karcist starts speaking in German in a hectic tone.

For a moment, Wanda really thought in cut the call right here and now, but, she knows how this man can be, so, she decides to be effective in whatever business Karcist Szardos has in mind. “Kurt, speak again, this time in a more calm way so I can understand you”

And it seems to do the trick as now Karcist is speaking in English, still upset and ready to try again. “Who is Shadowcat? Is it true she defeated basilisks? What do you know about her?” and once he utters those questions it seems as if reality finally set in him. “I apologise for my tone and for those questions, Wanda, I was in Ruritania and meet her, she´s a priestess of Zaorva...are her tales true?”

Wanda sighs and rubs her eyes. “How you messed the growth of this cult means you´re truly focused on the Church and nothing more, but, yes, she has fought Basilisks in the past and did win. Yes, she´s a respectable witch in the magic community”

Silence on the other line until Kurt speaks again. “Have you meet her in person?”

“Not in person, I saw her in the magical convection, yes, we still have those and no, you´re not welcome...you´re still scary, and yes she was there performing healing magic...why?”

“I meet her and ...”

“It shocks your world that things don´t revolve around the Church?”

“It shocks me that I let such dangerous foe get so much power and influence without bait an eye for this.”

“Normally I would say to you not hurt them or ignore this whole thing, but honestly, I doubt you and the Church can defeat Zaorva...so I already know who is the winner”

“...You´re not above heresy nor being punished for that, Wanda, and remember...being an EX- wife gives you no protection”

“Bye, Kurt, Talia is fine and never again call me”


	5. Part 5

It all begins in this silly festival, literally the name, silly festival, as it was created to honour one of Karcist Szardos favourite books, the Hunchback of Notre Dame, of course, copyrights and a few laws suits made by She-Hulk and Linda Jonhson prompts people to change the name to silly festival but the sentiment is the same.

The festival has a tradition to let the wizards and witches compete among themselves and let the audience(and a few big names in the magic community) to decide who is the winner and Karcist Szardos is not fan of this part of the festival, but, today, and only for professional reasons, Karcist is invited to judge as well.

“Agatha Harkness is still unwell?” Karcist asked out of politeness. Agatha was supposed to be the final judge out of 3, but, she got sick in the last minute, a bad case of ill-prepared fish dishes didn´t sit well with her stomach and Karcist, to everyone surprised and even his own, was called in the last minute and he accepts.

“Yes, Agatha is feeling better but is still on the hospital to make sure its nothing serious” Dr Strange explains and this concludes their interaction as Karcist is looking at the crown. Dancing and having fun until his golden eyes spot one person, one woman with chestnut hair curly and incredibly fluffy. The priestess Kate Pryde.

The competition starts and Karcist has a smile on his face as the music stops, thanks to Dr Strange, to make the final announcement. “Is anyone here who wishes to participate in the challenge? After this bell rings, no one will be allowed to use magic but the competitors”

“I have an indication!” Karcist offers in a friendly manner and Dr Strange lets him speak. “Let the priestess of Zaorva participate of the game” and many applaud as who wouldn´t want to see someone who studies magic under Hecate´s house in this game? Kate is taken back by this but accepts this request gaining applause from everyone.

On the stage. Kate saw many people doing magic tricks and some of them bored the judge immensely as it did with the crown, there´s one person in front of Kate now, an old lady full of talismans. “Magic of talismans?!” Kate asked under her breath, but, whatever was the case...no one will know as the woman fall on the ground and looks in pain.

Kate rushes to the old lady and takes a look at the injuries. Nothing serious, but, to be sure, Kate took her sachel before coming to the stage and proceeds to control the water as it falls on damaged areas glowing a little and haling quickly.

“That was fantastic!” Karcist Kurt speaks as the old lady is healed back to health. “Your water is sure full of tricks as well a fantastic hallucinogenic, priestess” and wears that winning smile as Kate blinks in confusion until she let a chuckle escape her lips.

“Hallucinogenic? No, no. The water is a gift from Zaorva” and seeing as everyone is listening to Kate continues “Everyone here knows the story of Zaorva, the Celestial Mother, she was murder thanks to a creature of water and did harbour a hate for water, until, in her reincarnation, she´s come terms with her fears and overcome it” Kate explains and Karcists is not impressed by this story. Apocalypse would never fear water...

“Anyway, the water the temple received is not the regular water you use to drink or to take a shower, no, this is a water-only the priestess can use...is like” she pondered for a moment “When you have a fabric you give to a seamstress to make a great outfit for you, right? Is the same logic here, only people who know how to control the water can use it...right, Karcist?” she throws a small jab at Karcist and his silly attempt of stealing the water, which, of course, he completely ignores.

“So your God did fear water? Why people should follow her word then” Karcist asked smirking like usual and Kate smiles with no malice as she replies with a few words.

“Because....Zaorva has flaws as much as we humans do”

And for some reason, Karcist Szardos is thinking about this for a while.


	6. Part 6

The temple and the church have a strained relationship if you ask Karcist Szardos or if you´d have the courage to do such thing, however, Kate the priestess will gladly tell you that there´s no strained relationship among the church because for that to happen it requires to exist a relationship first. And that´s a flawless logic that Karcist Szardos can´t deny but wishes to change.

Smear campaigns fail spectacularly and leave Karcist Szardos pondering the next move(the crusades are vetter forever much to his contempt) and well, Karcist Szardos supposes that the temple, while being heretic, is not proposing something too ludicrous...yet.

So, Karcist is sent, by himself and his charming personality, to make an alliance of sorts with the temple, still, as the man is on his way his golden eyes see a cloud of smoke coming from the west side and quickly (with his teleportation powers) arrives to see the priestesses and the other wizards using magic to take care of the fire.

Something is not right as they look more afraid than an experient wizard has any right. “Where´s Kate?” he asked somehow fearing the question and their eyes gaze to the house where Kate steps out with a protective spell (against fire and the smoke) with a child cling on her arms.

Once the child is taken care(no serious burns or physical problems) Kate´s magic was on the limit and she almost passes down, one can suppose that rescue a kid from a house on fire and make sure the fire don´t hurt you or the child requires magic and the fact she used healing spells to prevent the kid´s death was a toll for the priestess when Karcists hold her down.

“You, here?” she asked a bit tired.

And Karcist has no witty reply now. “And you are here. Are you alright?” she nods yawing as if she´s ready to take a nap and Karcist Szardos is holding Kate as if she´s a kitten and is utterly confused about this event.


	7. Part 7

Priestess au (plot twist???????????)

Karcist Szardos is not a terrible guest in any mean of the word, far from it if Brother Rasputin has anything to say here, but the man is also political savvy to understand the meaning of such social meeting, yet, the temple of Zaorva is not exactly like the others affiliated to the church. His golden eyes glare to the one priestess who is near him in silent confusion as the woman finally stares at him amused.

“Watch, my good Karcist, just watch” Kate entrusted him and maybe if he can rely on his brain and guts here, the incense is clouding his judgment here because Karcist is obeying her command and his golden eyes focus back to the source of the commotion.

“You´re brave to lie in this temple” the priestess, with a hair similar to Kate, except the colour, and Karcist thinks is a poor form of flattery. ‘‘her hair is fluffiest...why am I think this again?’‘ as the blade on her neck continues and she looks up and smirked too for her soon to be killer and adds. “Or foolish. The Devourer loathes deceivers” 

And now Karcist sees the point of this ‘’play’’ as tentacles emerged from the shadows, the tentacles have all the spectrum of colours as if that stop the terror and the tentacles manages to get the soon to be killer and lift him from the air saving the priestess.

The tentacles have mouths and devoured the wannabe killer easily. Karcist looks at Kate who now explains the situation. “I know the church thinks we´re stupid and weak and frankly, we couldn´t care less about that, but, if the church get tired of smear us and wants to do an alliance ...you must know that Kurt, we don´t like to be deceived nor have our lands invaded by crusades” her eyes hold fire and for a moment the Karcist believes she could burn him.

(Hellfire, such name is fitting here and only this priestess to make it so comely)

“So, I ask you, Karcist, what´s your real game in forming an alliance with us?” Kate rose from her place and looks so powerful and Karcist wonders how she would have fere if she was in the church.

“All I want is to make sure the Church continues to have its power and I think an alliance with the temple can help it, yes, I didn´t like the concurrence at the first but if you can´t beat it...join them?” Karcist told the truth and Kate is looking at him sharply.

“And what we gain from this partnership, Karcist?”

“Knowledge, protection...yes, you have ........tentacles with mouths here,” Karcist notices the tentacles vanished but he rathers not provoke luck. “but there´s more political play here than .........tentacles can´t solve. For example, you´d not know the customs of Ruritania, is an offence to let your hair free in the first month of February, is their independence day and that day is very symbolic to them...and I know you went with your fluffy hair-free there” Kate is not denying but asks how he knows this. “everyone knows. This was an offence to the Queen. I take the temple does know nothing of Europe and its tradition and as much you want to help and heal...and show tentacles... You´re in a new land with different stories and conflicts and we, the Church, know each detail and we offer help”

The others look at Kate as she´s pondering over this alliance. “We´ll talk about it, nothing is set on stones and you´re right...we don´t know all the details of Europe´s story and traditions. Can you help us with Ruritania?”

Karcist sighs. Thinking of crusades and then in the tentacles and then back to Kate. “I´d not promise miracles, but, I can promise to do whatever I can to mitigate this”

And soon begins the partnership. The high ups of the Temple and the Church decided that to solve the situation in Ruritania Karcist Szardos is to be sent to help the temple along with Kate. 


	8. Part 8

Ruritania opens the doors to the Temple and the Church makes good of their promise to work together with the Temple, sure, is not a steady friendship as some of the priestesses still have a bad feeling in regards the temple and of course, in regards the Karcist. And Kate, the priestess is making a leap of faith here, to be poetic here, and is trusting the karcist. Trusting but still keep an eye on him.

The country, Ruritania does offer a huge cultural shock to Kate and she can see how Karcist´s words were true. She can also see a smirk on his face as she seems to realize, and her expression is really honest more than she would like it, how his words are still true. “Ruritania is a country with a rich story” he speaks and Kate nods.

The Queen, Judith, is in a meeting with the EU, however, someone is replacing her position and is assisting the two representants of the religions with whatever they may need. Kate watches as the woman(and she has to inwardly roll her eyes here because the woman in question is being very obvious to her admiration to Karcist) is speaking about the church, and sure, the country does have a long story with the church, but...

“Excuse me?” Kate speaks not letting the woman ignore as her staff light a small green light. “I was told to represent my temple, the temple of Zaorva/Hecate, and I know-how Karcist´s past is interesting...but, I would rather set my part then have to scramble to crumbs” she states and tries again. “So, does Ruritania does want the temple or not?”

And Karcist smiles as if approving such words. The woman noticing how the Karcist seems to silently side with the priestess, and is heartbroken by this, apologise and speaks again with the priestess. “My apologies, you´re new here and...my Queen´s will” and she would offer the standardized apologise, but, Kate had enough with knocks the staff hard and loudly on the floor making the other stop talking.

“No, I want to know if the country wants the temple. We´re not here to be disrespect. We´re here to help, but, if the country and its people want to rely on the church” Kate begins wondering if this is a politically savvy move, maybe it isn´t, but, Kate refuses to let the temple be snobbish in any way.

And the woman, a replacement for the Queen, looks at Karcist with tearful eyes and the man, seemingly enjoying the situation, decided to intervene, relatively speaking, maybe Kate could take him down on a fight, but, Karcist can control a conversation.

“Melisa, Melisa, you´re being very rude...the people, the Ruritanians does vote and decided to have the temple in their lands...remember, as much the church has good conditions to blessed kids, we have to admit we don´t offer good protection to those who meddle with magic and Ruritanians choose the temple for this reason...you´re doing a disservice to your people here, Melisa” and the woman burst in tears and run.

And Kate sighs loudly and leaves the palace and Karcist is right behind. The priestess is chanting something in her voice and Karcist will be damned if he speaks up how pretty her voice is.

“What are you doing...” his question dies in his lips as flowers, petals of roses, emerges from the ground she walked. And this attracts people, a crowned who along with Karcist are following her without daring to bother the priestess. She arrives in a desolated forest. One that has no life in there.

“Karcist, what happened in this part of the forest?” she´s being kind here and everyone knows it.

“A terrible war caused the soil of this section of the forest to be unfertile. Nothing grows here” Karcist explains. “The church did try to fix it the sole, but, all we managed to do is to prevent to make the problem to arise in others areas of the forest” Karcist explains with a defeated tone in his voice.

And Kate nods until her eyes glow white and the dead trees are slowly but surely getting back to its prime. “The temple will be here. We need to be part of the forest. Any objection?” she asked as the section of the forest is green again.

Karcist is in a mix of jealousy and at the same time is highly impressed. The temple is really well suited for magic individuals more than the church.


	9. Part 9

When one mentions balls in Ruritania soon comes to mind how important those events are and Karcist knows how a good first impression tends to help your career immensely, so, when Queen Judith offers a ball in honour of the new temple-something that Karcist is ironic aware that displeased some of the old traditionalist group of Ruritania- Karcist knows that if Kate wants to impress this country she needs to do well in this ball. 

* * *

So, Karcist Szardos did mentioned more than once how vital this ball is and how is pivotal that Kitty causes a good impression (”no clown syndrome outfit!” “Ok, ok. I get it!”) and now its time to see if Kate truly “get it” as Karcist Szardos is waiting for her. The man, in a gesture of good faith, agree to be her date (was that necessary? The Church´s superiors asked and Karcist is nothing if perfectionist) and is waiting for her in the designated inn where Kate is staying.

Actually, Queen Judith would house Kate in the palace if she so asked, but, Kate explain that if the invitation is only for her and not for those who will help to build the temple then it wouldn´t be enough for her, of course, she paraphrase this in a way that didn´t upset the Queen, still, is a nice sentiment and Karcist can agree.

“Katzchen? Are you ready?” Karcist is not one to hurry a woman even more in this situation, but, he fears for Kate. Does her dress is not adequate? Is she having cold feet? Oh, Kurt remembers the last woman he had that dealt with cold feet and that wasn´t pretty.

“Yes, I´m fine. I´m getting out now!” and true to her words Kate leaves the door wearing a white suit. Karcist was surely expecting a pretty dress and yes, is not like Kate looks ugly (far from that) but it is not what he was expecting.

Does she does not know how to put a dress?

“I know how to put a dress, Karcist. I read all the rules and costumes in regards the Ruritania´s balls and nothing says a woman can´t wear a white suit, in fact, the only requirement is to wear something white and I´m doing just that” Kate explains making a short courtier.

Is she...a lesbian? Ok, how to ask this in a way it won´t sound offending...

“Uhm, would you prefer a lady or a man?” Karcist thinks this is a question subtle enough and Kate fake ponder for a moment and then responds looking dead set into his golden eyes.

“Both. I swing both ways...now if the man in question think me wearing a white suit is problematic I may go for a lady”

“No...no, I just...was expecting a dress, but, you look nice” Karcist then tries again. “I guess I never saw a woman in a white suit, and yes, you´re correct. As long as a white outfit Ruritania won´t care and I apologise if my question was offensive”

“Is ok...The truth is...I don´t have any white dress and the dresses here are to expenses”

Karcist would like to point out he could have brought the dress for her, but, the man knows when its time to drop a new subject. And offers his arm to Kitty who takes it and both went to the ball.

Nothing out of ordinary happens. Some people are looking at Kate funny, but, to be fair even if she was wearing a dress those looks would remain, and Karcist is now knowing more about such a remarkable woman.


	10. Part 10

@djinmer4

Priestess au

Talia Maximoff is more than happy-to the point she´s almost jumping, instead of walk, to the fact she´ll stay with her father for the summer- and is not minding to spend the summer in Ruritania. Talia arrives at the airport of Ruritania way earlier than expect(a small miracle in this case) and her father is already there. How he knew she would arrive earlier?

* * *

“Dad!” she said and hugged him tightly and forget to make this question. “I´m ready to spend time in Ruritania with you,” she said and Kurt picks her up, she´s still 11 years old and promised how she and Kurt will have a great summer together.

Some people in Ruritania look at Karcist and Talia as if they´re God´s gifts. And considering what the Church preaches they may as well be. As Talia is talking about her time in Hungary with her mother (”She send you a get well soon” “I´m not sick” “I know, that´s what I said to her, but, she really wanted me to say this” “Oh, that woman”) and is guiding her to her temporary house.

Meanwhile, Kitty Pryde is helping in the construction of the temple and many citizens of Ruritania are open to offering a suggestion, yet, few offers solutions. Kitty Pryde is using her magic to make sure the work goes smoothly and safely to everyone aboard the project.

And so far, the project is going well enough. One of the workers made one of the biggest questions everyone always makes in regards to Kitty´s magic. “Why not use magic to built the temple?” and Kitty can see why it would be a tempting choice for some, yet, Kitty is a wise witch who knows better.

“Because if you use magic to fix everything. You don´t appreciate what you truly have. Besides, if you use magic too much it becomes a problem to your body” Kitty explains and it seems enough for the worker.

She is quick to spot two blue points on the other side of the clearing where the temple is being made. Karcist Szardos and a blue little girl are looking at the construction with a certain fascination in their eyes. Karcist teleport the little girl to where Kitty is and introduce them.

“Hello, you must be Talia!” Kitty speaks amused as Talia is with stars in her eyes once she noticed the staff on Kitty´s hand.

“Yes, I´m and you´re Kitty Pryde. You´re one of the best witches ...after mom, of course,” Talia is quick to defend her mother´s title and looks proud of it and Kitty thinks is adorable.

“Yes, I´m. And your mother is an inspiration to me”

“Really? So, it wouldn´t be too weird if you and my dad marry?”

Karcist is now blushing at such darnest thing his daughter said and Kitty is smiling at that-either she´ll tease him or make fun of him, it has two big difference in this case-and Karcist Szardos is quick to change the subject.

“You´re wearing something different than usual. Any special occasion?”

“Yes, actually. I´m going to enter in a total meditation to speak with Zaorva, wanna know something about Apocalypse while I´m there?”

Kurt still not impressed by her silly notion that her God is above Apocalypse decides to slightly make fun of such inane notion. “Yes, do ask Apocalypse if he prefers pies or cakes”

“Sure, why not?”


End file.
